prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanna Marin (Book Character)
Hanna Marin is one of the four main characters of the book series created by the Author Sara Shepard. She is portrayed on the book covers by Sarah Dewey. Hanna is characterized as an extremely beautiful, insecure girl. Background Hanna used to be chubby and super nerdy... until she met Alison, which was when Hanna started purging to lose weight. Alison later discovered Hanna purging at Kate's house after her Dad called her a "little piggy." Hanna used to feel like a hanger-on, someone who wasn't exactly welcome among the popular girls. Hanna also felt used up by her parents divorce and used by her friends. But that was before a killer make-over helped propel Hanna and her friend, Mona Vanderwaal, to their rightful place as Rosewood Day's reigning queen bees. With her own Amex, long brown hair, flawless skin, and a to-die-for body, Hanna seems to have it all. But look closely, and you'll see the truth: What Hanna really has are a lot of secrets, and everything to lose. *'Distinctive feature:' Size two—with size twelve insecurities *'Known for:' Shoplifting, impeccable style, and rising from obscurity to popularity *'Favorite things:' Her dog Dot, shopping for couture (at a five-finger discount), and being adored *'Biggest regret:' Her fat, dorky past (and killing Tabitha Clark , maybe) *'Worst offense:' Stealing a Tiffany toggle bracelet from the King James Mall Biography Hanna wasn't always gorgeous; in her younger years she was exceptionally chubby. She acted as the lackey of Alison DiLaurentis. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman, Isabel Randall, and the woman's daughter, Kate. Once during a visit with Alison to visit Hanna's dad, Hanna binged while feeling abandoned by Alison, who had created an "instant pretty-girl bond" with Kate after a comment from her father about her weight, Hanna retreats to the bathroom, purging (making herself throw up) herself with Kate's toothbrush. Alison had walked in on Hanna purging and preceeded to hold the event over Hanna's head every oppurtunity she got. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna separated herself from the other girls. In the ninth grade, Hanna tried out for cheerleading, but didn't make it since the cheerleaders considered her too fat and not pretty enough. Hanna bonded with Mona Vanderwaal, a girl that Hanna and her friends used to make fun of. They decided to become skinny and pretty before the next year's cheerleading tryouts. They become pretty and popular, and Hanna takes over Alison's spot as Queen Bee after her disappearance. Within that time, Hanna and Mona became shoplifters. When Hanna is caught by the police after a spree at Tiffany's, she begins to spiral downwards as "A" taunts Hanna about food and prison and her dad. She starts to binge on food again and steals her boyfriend Sean's Dad's car and crashes it. The car incident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Kate and her dads girlfriend. Kate lies to Hanna and destroys her new relationship with her dad. Hanna was also sent to a clinic because of Kate telling her dad that she was bulimic and also because she fainted in front of them. Hanna isn't happy about that and starts binging and purging more often. She doesn't eat anything and starts hallucinating. After being humiliated by her best friend Mona, Hanna receives another text from "A" and figures out who "A" is. She calls the other PLL's and arranges to meet them at their special spot (the swings at Rosewood Playground). Only before Hanna can reveal "A's" identity, she is run down by a car and is rushed to an intensive care unit. When Hanna wakes up, she can't remember anything about the previous night at all. Mona becomes best friends with Hanna again, and Hanna starts dating Lucas Beattie. Lucas warns Hanna that Mona is not to be trusted after Mona humiliated her, but Hanna can't remember and thinks Lucas is lying. This causes them to eventually break up. Mona, feeling guilty about the other night, and Spencer plan a massive party to celebrate Hanna's recovery, where Spencer becomes suspicious that her sister is Ali's killer. Spencer and Mona drive to the Police Station, and Hanna then remembers who "A" is - Mona. She rushes to the police station and tells Darren Wilden who rushes to Floating Man's Quarry with Hanna. Hanna sees Spencer, who reveals that Mona tried to kill her and in the struggle, fell off the cliff and died. Hanna later finds herself in a relationship with Mike Montgomery after seeing Kate go after him as of her move to Rosewood. Hanna fights for him out of pure jealousy and conquers, but later she finds herself actually liking him. Hanna soon finds herself trying to overthrow Kate every chance she gets, until finally embarassing her in front of most of the school. After this, Hanna's dad forces them to be friends, which ultimately ends up with Hanna in a mental institution. There she meets Iris, a girl who oozes beauty and confidence. The two became fast friends after Hanna ditches the first few girls who were nice to her. Iris shows her a secret room, where a drawing of a wishing well and Alison are on the wall. Iris identified the drawing as "Courtney," and Hanna asks no further questions. After being released from the institution, Hanna discovers that Courtney was actually Ali's twin after a huge announcement by her mom. Courtney tries to be friends and compliments Hanna every chance she gets. Unlike Alison, Courtney makes Hanna feel pretty. However, Courtney shows her true colors after inviting the group to a Lake House. There, she reveals she is actually Ali, and the girl Hanna was friends with as a kid was Courtney pretending to be her. Ali tries to kill them all in a fire, but becomes the only one caught in it and is presumed killed in the blaze. After the drama ends, Hanna's mom returns and kicked Hanna's dad out for sending Hanna to a mental institution. She then lays down rules for Hanna, and nothing can make her happier. Spring Break in her junior year, Hanna meets a girl at a resort in Jamaica with the other four. The girl says her name is Tabitha and that she found herself at this resort after her friends abandoned her. Hanna started to notice something very peculiar about the girl, especially the hints she makes to Hanna's dorky past. Tabitha hints are to things that Ali ''would know. Fearing for their lives, the liars find themselves cornered by Tabitha on the balcony of the resort. She gets dangerously close to Hanna, who screams for her to get away, though she doesn't. In an act of self-defense, Aria pushes Tabitha off the edge, possibly killing her. However, they find no sign of the body. After the incident, the liars drift apart, not even speaking to the others. A year later, they have lost almost all contact. Hanna finds herself caught up in her dad's campaign for city council, where she is unsurprisingly caught in Kate's shadow. At the shooting for a commercial, her father's publicist tries to cut Hanna out of the commercial and include only Kate and her mother to pose as Tom's family. After Hanna expresses her hurt, her dad gives Hanna some of Kate's lines, which Hanna begrudgingly accepts. Not to be outdone, Hanna speaks them so amazingly, her father's public analysts praise her as an asset to her father's campaign, and a photographer offers to shoot her as a model. However, Mike calls this out as a ploy, thinking the guy sketchy, but Hanna's enormous ego refuses to let her believe this, and the two break up a result. However, Mike turns out to be right. The photographer catches a few sleazy shots of Hanna and threatens to release them to the public, ruining Hanna's reputation and her dad's campaign, unless she comes up with $10,000. Meanwhile, Hanna had been recieving texts from A again, and A claims to know about Jamaica. A also kept up with old tricks, stalking Hanna and tormenting her with her mistakes, which also happen to bring the girls a little closer together. After Jeremiah, the campaign manager, receives a letter from the photographer hinting to her photos, he threatens her, and an idea forms in her head. She steals $10,000 from her father's campaign's petty cash and drops Jeremiah's stolen money clip, his intials engraved, right in front of the safe. Kate must have told her father that Hanna had been up there during the robbery, because he interrogates her about the night. She tells him that she saw Jeremiah sneak up there (truth), and cries tears to make it more convincing. Her dad apologizes, fires Jeremiah, and starts doing his best to bond with Hanna. After another threatening encounter with Jeremiah, Hanna recieves another note from A, which tells her to turn on the news. Her and the others watch a news segment togther, and what they see brings them to tears. A girl's body had finally washed up on the shores of Jamaica, and her name was Tabitha Clark. It seems that the girl they met in Jamaica ''wasn't ''Ali after all, and they killed an innocent girl. But still, how could Tabitha know all those things, and why did she resemble Ali so much? Quotes Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Marin Family Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Bulimic Characters Category:A's Messages Category:Main characters Category:Book main character